Tasting Freedom
by Sull89
Summary: One shot, joint work with Laelia Sarai. Jak's escape from prision was actually a battle fought not just against the KG, but also against himself.


By Emera Took and me.

* * *

Jak's head collapsed back against the torture device. Once the dripping needles had retracted from his body and left him alone, it was all he could do to open his eyes; much less hold up his head. 

He moaned lightly, and the pain intensified. Biting back a scream, Jak heard a sardonic voice say to him, "Ah, you haven't passed out yet." Baron Praxis walked into his small line of vision, "How good of you, we can keep going."

"After all," he grinned into Jak's face, "there's no point in living if you can't feel alive." As he threw the switch again and started to inject more dark eco into Jak's body he said, "At least this way you know you are!"

The scream Jak thought was sure to come never did. He was too exhausted from the "treatments" he had received all day, and even though the pain this time was more intense then any before, he didn't have the strength left to call out.

A strange look crossed the Baron's face, and then he scowled. _Doing this isn't as satisfying when he doesn't scream_, Praxis thought. _Well, I have better things I can be doing right now._

Looking to Erol, he shoved the lever on the machine to _off_ and then said, "Take care of him; we're done for the night." After watching for a moment to make sure his commander had it handled, Praxis walked away.

Erol smirked at Jak as he unchained him. Then, his smirk widening, Erol lifted his foot up and kicked Jak, shoving him off the table. With a groan of pain, Jak hit the floor on his hands and knees.

"Get your ass up," Erol snapped. "Unless," he started to laugh, "you plan on going back to your cell like that. Actually…" Erol ran his fingers along his chin as he thought, "that's not a bad idea."

Stamping his foot down on Jak's back, Erol stopped the blond from rising. "Stay down," he told him, "and start acting like the animal you really are." Laughing maniacally, Erol pushed his foot against Jak's back harder.

Jak groaned as his chest was pressed harder against the cold, hard prison floor. Erol laughed harder and leaned all of his weight on his foot before pulling it away. Jak inhaled deeply, his breathing regulating now that his lungs weren't being crushed.

"The Baron will get bored with you soon enough, Eco Freak." Erol said, walking around to the front of Jak. Erol grabbed the front collar of Jak's prison garb and pulled him up so they were eye-level. "And when he does I will enjoy killing you." At that, Erol threw Jak backward and laughed again as Jak slammed against the wall and crumpled to the floor.

Anger flamed in Jak's eyes; and in a surprising move, he lunged at Erol. The Krimzon Guard was ready for it though, and sidestepped Jak. As the prisoner went past him, Erol made sure he landed another violent kick to his back.

Jak hit the floor again, this time truly stunned. With a cackle, Erol grabbed the back of his neck and started to drag him back to his cell. "You're going to regret that little attempt to hurt me," he told Jak, "I'll make sure of it."

Jak closed his eyes in defeat as he was harshly dragged back to his tiny cell. _Don't give up. Giving up is for the weak. _Jak's eyes popped open as he heard the voice. He looked around wildly, craning his neck as far as he could to see if it was one of the other prisoners. But he saw no one.

_What are you looking for, Jak? I'm right here. In your mind,_ Jak felt a strange surge through his body, as if he was being rejuvenated. The stinging ache from the needle lessened and he felt more alive then he had since his arrival at the prison.

_Listen to me, give me a chance to help you, _Jak heard the voice tell him. _Trust me. _Although Jak didn't know exactly who or what the voice was, he knew that allowing him to help was really his only option. Nodding his head in silent assent, Jak allowed the voice to flesh out and fill him.

Seeing Jak nod, Erol shook him roughly and then lifted him farther up, so he could glare at him. "What the hell are you noddin-" the Guard suddenly stopped talking as he stared into Jak's now pure black eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed.

Jak felt power surge through his body, but with the power came such strong feelings of hatred and anger he became frightened. "I said, what are you doing!" Erol demanded, throwing Jak into a wall again. Jak grunted and squeezed his eyes shutting, trying to control his emotions.

_No... What are you doing? Let me out! Let me help you!_ Jak struggled still for control and Erol grew impatient waiting for some sort of response from Jak. "NO!" Jak cried out, speaking for the first time. He caught Erol by surprise and lashed out, hitting him in the jaw and knocking him slightly off-balance.

"You insolent little rat," Erol started to say as he regained his balance. "You actually hit me." Pulling back his fist, Erol prepared to ram it into Jak's gut. Hoping to knock the prisoner down, he put all his energy and force behind his punch, and then let it go.

When he flung his fist forward though, Erol was stopped when Jak caught it in a hand that was now purple and tipped with lethally sharp black claws. _See, _his inner voice told Jak, _I told you I could help. _When Jak still tried to fight it though, the voice snarled, _Stop it!_

Jak was failing at holding back the monster within him. His hand closed and he heard a loud cracking sound as Erol's hand broke. "ARGH! You'll pay for that you little street rat!" Erol backhanded Jak with his good hand and took a step back, preparing to kick Jak.

As Erol lashed out with his heavy boot, Jak grabbed his ankle and threw him down on his back. Erol was dazed for a moment, but he looked up at Jak in astonishment. "How the hell..." Erol began, rolling out of the way as Jak attempted to kick him. Erol stood quickly and glared at Jak, wondering where he had gotten all this strength from.

"Heh," Erol heard his captive say, "you seem so weak when I'm in control." The Krimzon Guard started to shiver almost uncontrollably, there was something in Jak's voice that was different and he didn't like it. "What," came that voice again, "don't like the change in our boy?"

Dark Jak grinned maliciously, and barred his teeth. "You're screwed, Erol." He drew his face closer to Erol's, "Look into my eyes, and tell me you're not scared."

Erol sneered. "I fear nothing, Eco Freak." Erol threw his head forward and head-butted Dark Jak, then scooted backward and stood. Dark Jak looked up at Erol, his black eyes glittering with malice. "You fear nothing? That'll soon change..."

Dark Jak lunged forward and grabbed Erol by the collar. He smirked. "Let's see how you like being slammed into walls..." With that, Dark Jak turned around swiftly, and slammed Erol roughly into the wall behind him.

Just as Erol hit the wall, Dark Jak landed a violent punch to his gut, "I figured if you missed the first time, I should do it for you!" Slowly, the eco creature withdrew his hand and then watched as Erol slid slowly down the wall, "Do you still claim to have no fear?"

Erol sneered up at him from his seat on the floor. He hadn't regained enough wind to speak quite yet, but he did manage to lash out with one of his legs and catch Dark Jak directly on his right shin.

Dark Jak withdrew his leg quickly and Erol smirked. Dark Jak returned the Commander's cocky smirk with one of his own. "Feisty, are we?" Dark Jak hit Erol in the gut again with another kick. "That will change."

The creature leaned down and picked Erol up by his neck so he was eye level with the bottomless black pits that were Dark Jak's eyes. Erol tried uselessly to pry the fingers away from his throat. Dark Jak smirked as he hit Erol hard across the face, his lethally sharp claws leaving cuts in Erol's skin.

Erol felt the blood flow from the cuts across his face, and then shivered again as he watched Dark Jak lick the red substance from his nails. "Ah, sweet nourishment," Dark Jak cackled and then grinned. "I could go for some more."

Erol tried to stop Dark Jak from making his next move, but his efforts were weak as the creature's claws were cutting ruthlessly into his throat and choking off his air supply. All Dark Jak did was rip his claws down Erol hand and arm when the commander put them up in self defense, smiling as he did so.

"You think that's going to stop me?" Dark Jak asked, pulling Erol's arms away from his face and held both his wrists in one hand. "Say goodnight, Commander." Dark Jak mocked, then he flung Erol back, smacking his head on the wall.

Erol was knocked unconscious. He slid down the wall as Dark Jak released him. "Well... that was effective." He chuckled, dragging Erol by his feet to an empty cell. "I hope prison suits you, dear Commander." Dark Jak mused, tossing Erol's limp body into the cell after stealing the keys.

Slamming the cell door in the comatose Commander's face, Dark Jak walked off with his keys hanging from one long nail. With a flick of his finger, he threw the keys into the air and then caught them on the same nail, playing around with them as he headed for an exit.

When he threw the keys up for the fourth time though, Dark Jak missed when they came down. As they clattered to the floor, he snapped angrily, "What are you doing?" Bending down to pick up the keys he said, "Why do you want out so bad Jak, don't you see that things are better when I'm the one in control?"

Dark Jak stood fully and frowned. "You don't know what you're doing, Jak. You'll be killed." Dark Jak continued walking, trying to simultaneously ignore Jak and keep him under control.

After walking for awhile, Dark Jak heard the inevitable voices of some Krimzon Guards. He smirked to himself and lunged forward, ready to attack the unsuspecting guards, but he lost his balance and nearly tripped. "Jak! Are you trying to get us killed!" He hissed, ducking out of the guard's sight.

_No, I'm not, but you're going to end up killing us if you don't let me out!_ Jak's inner voice sounded a tiny bit panicky and really upset, but still Dark Jak would not give up control. Rising to his feet, he prepared to launch himself at the still unsuspecting Krimzon Guard, but Jak stopped him again.

_Let me out, _Jak screamed, using all of his willpower to try and win the battle. Dark Jak fell to the ground, fighting his alter ego with everything he had. The creature on the floor started to twist, and at times its features would change as one of the Jak's won a bit more control, but in the end, neither one managed to get complete control.

_We're... we're going to have to work together,_ Jak's inner voice said again. Dark Jak growled. "I work alone." Jak fought again for full control, but Dark Jak still regained most of it. _This is my body!_ Jak screamed. Dark Jak chuckled. "Not anymore."

Unfortunately, the Krimzon Guard had heard Dark Jak's last comment. "Who's there! Commander Erol?" The shaken Guard asked, walking closer to where Dark Jak was crouched. "Are you going to let me fight him, or would you like to try?" Dark Jak whispered angrily.

Dark Jak was expecting his other half to let him stay out, at least so he could fight this battle. As he prepared to spring on the guard and tear him apart, he was violently shook when Jak renewed his frenzied attack.

Not suspecting so strong an assault, and not quite ready to fight back, Dark Jak finally lost control and spiraled back into his darkness. Now Jak stood up, back to normal, and found himself right in front of the Krimzon Guard.

"It's you!" The guard gasped, recognizing Jak immediately. 'What do I do, what do I do, what do I do...' Jak thought, over and over. Dark Jak grunted, _I could have helped you. Now you're on your own._

Jak cringed as the Guard loaded his gun and took a few steps forward. _You've fought before, right? Stop standing there like an idiot and take him down! _Dark ordered. Jak blinked and nodded slightly.

Just before the Guard let his trigger finger loose on his gun, Jak dove forward and rolled until he was at the KG's ankles. Kicking out with one of his legs, he knocked the armored man down.

Jumping up, Jak delivered one solid kick to the Guard's helmet, effectively killing him. Before he continued down the hall, he reached down and grabbed the lifeless body's gun, figuring it would be easier to use that his fists. _Heh, not bad_, he heard Dark Jak say in the back of his mind, _but I could have done it quicker._

"Shut up." Jak said, running down the corridors. He reached a series of moving platforms that acted as stairs. He jumped across them, and mid-jump Dark Jak decided to fight for control again. Jak lost his composure and nearly didn't make the jump.

Jak held onto the edge of the platform while his gun clattered across its top. 'What was that!' Jak thought angrily. Dark Jak growled. _Let me out!_ He demanded. Jak took a deep breath and steadied himself before responding. "No." He said out loud, trying to pull himself up onto the platform.

Jak pulled himself up without further problems, but the second his feet were on the platform and he had picked up his newly acquired gun, his dark self tried to fight for control again. _Stop trying to beat me, _Dark Jak snapped, _you're not stronger than me, you can't win!_

Trying his hardest to ignore the voice in his head and remain in control, Jak finished his trek across the platform and found himself face to face with another Guard. Testing out his gun, Jak shot the soldier quickly, and was pleased at the results. Just as he stopped by the body to retrieve any dropped ammo, Dark Jak tried again. _Weak! _He snapped. _I can't believe you need a gun to do your dirty work for you!_

"Shut up!" Jak ordered, loading a few more bullets into the gun. His hand flashed between its normal color and purple-gray as he loaded the last of the bullets. "Stop it!" Jak yelled inwardly, shaking his hand until it remained its natural color.

Jak and the eco demon began battling for control as Jak made his way to freedom. He wasn't aware of how many Guards he killed. Sometimes he killed them with him hands, or his gun. Sometimes the creature had partial control and the guards were ripped apart.

It was one of those times, when Dark Jak had regained some of his control, that Jak found himself facing an opening in the side of a wall. Just as he started to head toward it, Dark Jak made a particularly violent move, and snapped him back a couple steps.

"What the hell are you doing?" the blond asked. "That's freedom, I can feel it!" Inside himself, Jak heard his dark self snort in contempt, _You are weak._ Dark Jak started to struggle again, _I'm not ready for freedom yet, I want control and I want to kill! _His inner voice rose to a fevered pitch,_ Those guards are just asking to die by my claws! Let me out!_

"There are no more guards! Leave me alone!" Jak said, stumbling backward and clutching at his head. "No! Not yet..." Dark Jak fought harder for control and Jak tripped, landing hard on his behind.

His eyes flashed black and back to blue rapidly. "Get out of my head!" Jak screamed, drawing his knees to his chest. _You want your freedom, I want mine,_ Jak cringed and clutched his head harder. _So let... me... OUT!_

"No!" Jak screamed, his voice echoing through the hall, "Stop doing this! Damn it all, stop!" Squeezing and tearing at his head even more, Jak started to shout at his inner self, "This is my body! I'm the one who controls it, not you!"

_Jak, stop fighting me_, Dark Jak's voice had suddenly gone dead quiet, and immensely cold. _When will you understand, you are not stronger than me, and you never will be._ Quickly, he thrashed hard against Jak's control again, trying to break free, _This is my body, not yours!_

"If this is your body where were you when I was fighting Gol and Maia? Where were you when I was captured? This is not your body! It's mine!" Jak screamed. Dark Jak tried his hardest to break free, but Jak stood and stumbled forward, pushing him back.

"No... how did you block me?" Dark Jak demanded, his voice growing fainter and fainter as Jak pushed him back. Jak stood up and looked out the opening in the wall. "This is my body. I control it." Jak said, stepping forward and jumping out the opening and to the ground, tasting freedom for the first time in two years.

* * *

Review please! Thanks! 


End file.
